


Orange and Grey Scales

by Aisu_Zeilia



Series: Monsters under the bed aren't always the real monsters [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, I had to get advice, I'm Sorry, I'm shit at writing Chase, It mostly has snek bing in part 1, Multi, Prequel, Snakes, Snek Bing, This is Chase and Bing's story, and it's longer than usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Zeilia/pseuds/Aisu_Zeilia
Summary: "His dread for the upcoming office hours were interrupted by a shaky sop, and Bing remembered the human make still in the room, now on the bed. It seemed like he was crying, and, from what facts he’s gained from being here for a few weeks now, it was more than likely because of his recently made ex wife keeping the kids for the autumn holidays. Another few sobs escaped the male on the child’s bed, which soon escalated into full crying.Bing could feel the tugging on his heartstrings, and before he knew what he was doing, his orange and black ribbon garter snake form was slithering out from hiding.    He glided over the carpeted floor and to the bottom of the bed, before winding his way up along the wood bars of the baseboard. Once at the top, he watched the adult with mild curiosity, waiting to gain his attention."Alternatively, how Bing and Chase became the mated pair Google knows them as now.





	Orange and Grey Scales

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel, split into two parts. The first part will focus on how they met, the second will focus on how they became mates.

Bing slithered into the dark bedroom, his smaller form making it easy to hide under the child’s nightstand. With a brief scan of the room, and a quick flick of his forked tongue, he could tell that while it wasn’t occupied yet, the girl who would usually be here would come to be tucked in by her father. It was a regular routine, one that occurred every Friday and Saturday night.

The reptile lifted his head slightly from his coil under the bed when the door opened, though huffed when he could only catch the father’s scent. It was strange, but it appeared that the little girl, Sam, would not be present tonight. Guess he was stuck on paperwork duty with Google.

His dread for the upcoming office hours were interrupted by a shaky sop, and Bing remembered the human make still in the room, now on the bed. It seemed like he was crying, and, from what facts he’s gained from being here for a few weeks now, it was more than likely because of his recently made ex wife keeping the kids for the autumn holidays. Another few sobs escaped the male on the child’s bed, which soon escalated into full crying.

Bing could feel the tugging on his heartstrings, and before he knew what he was doing, his orange and black ribbon garter snake form was slithering out from hiding. He glided over the carpeted floor and to the bottom of the bed, before winding his way up along the wood bars of the baseboard. Once at the top, he watched the adult with mild curiosity, waiting to gain his attention.

When blue eyes, albeit red and puffy, finally noticed him, he noticed the panic in his eyes almost immediately. The man scooted a few inches away out of instinct, and stared for a few seconds. Bing could hear a muttered “Jesus fuck why did Sammy try to keep a pet snake of all things,” as he shook his head, before inspecting the reptillian from his spot.

It seemed like a normal snake, and he couldn’t help but feel relaxed as it flicked his tongue out. He slowly reached his hand out to Bing, palm up while softly speaking, so as to not frighten them. “Hey there little guy,” he murmurs. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurtcha.”

Bing only flicked his tongue out in response, slithering onto his outstretched hand and nearly melting. God, the human was so WARM, it was as if he just began winding around a heating pad. He continued winding around his arm, before all 38 inches were encircling his upper arm or resting under his shirt and on his shoulder. His head peeked out from under his shirt collar, and overall he felt so, so relaxed

The human chuckled, then suddenly tensed up. With his free arm he grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and taking a picture of Bing. He opened his messenger app, and the snake watched his furious typing to someone who, in his contacts, was named “Axolotl Bitch,” which, Bing wanted to laugh at.

You, 8:56pm  
[HENRIK IS THIS BITCH POISONOUS]

Dr. Axolotl, 8:57pm  
[Chase I swear to god]  
[Did you touch a snake]  
[An unknown snake]  
[Without knowing it was venomous]

You, 8:57pm  
[IT’S VENOMOUS]

Dr. Axolotl, 8:57pm  
[Nein]  
[That’s a ribbon snake, they’re a garter snake]  
[You’re a veterinary assistant]  
[You work with me with many pets]  
[I’m concerned that you don’t know this]

You, 8:58pm  
[Oh thank fuck]

Dr. Axolotl, 9:00pm  
[We are talking about this tomorrow]

Chase turned off his phone with a sigh of relief, looking back at the snake coiled around him. “Well bud, you can’t stay forever, even if Sam wants to keep you. You’re gonna hafta go back outside soon.”

Dr. Axolotl, 9:06pm  
[Bring the snake too]  
[Also theres a very high chance thats a male]

He blinked at the notification, silently questioning his employer’s choices and guesses on gender. “...guess not as soon as I thought.” A chuckle escapes his lips, and he very carefully pet the reptile. If the vet knowledge he did have was any help, snakes needed warmth. And sure, he was apparently very, very warm to others, including the snake, but he needed to finish a few more papers, and he couldn’t sleep with a snake around his arm. He could probably keep him on a heating pad tonight, and a lamp on maybe?

Chase sighed. “Alright, you can stay for now, BUT! I’m setting up a spot for you once I’m done.” He walked out of the bedroom, Bing half-asleep on his arm as they walked to his workspace, which was only a bit of a messy desk area in his bedroom.

He turned on the monitor, being careful using his left arm as Microsoft Edge opened up to his default, and honestly his preferred search engine. Bing, having been watching the computer start up, perked when he saw his name on the screen. He almost immediately slithered down to the desk, looking at the letters and absentmindedly flicking his tongue.

Chase glanced down when he felt smooth scales slide down his arm, and chuckled at the snake staring at the browser. “What, do you prefer bing too?” he joked, clicking on the bookmarked page that held the files he needed. The snake drooped at that, and he became mildly confused. Did they like the cover image or something?

Curious, he opened bing again. The reaction was almost immediate, reptile eyes looking up at the screen. Chase watched as he became extremely close to the screen, tongue flicking the name of the website. He took a picture, mildly confused, and sent it to Henrik.

You, 9:26pm  
[Is this normal?]

Dr. Axolotl, 9:29pm  
[No,take it away from the screen.]  
[If it keeps it up, name it after the website or something i dont know]  
[I studied animals physical health, Chase, not mental]

Chase laughed, pulling the snake away from the screen. “Sorry, doc says that’s not okay,” he apologizes, setting him on his shoulder. “I can name you after it, but I can’t let you near it.”

The snake seems satisfied with that, and his tongue flicks across Chase’s skin. It made him shiver slightly, the feeling of a snake tongue flicking across his neck being very...unpleasant, for lack of better term. “Bing it is.”

And so they continued, Bing dozing on his shoulder, Chase filling out the online forms for a few hours. When he saw that it was nearing midnight, however, Bing started getting restless. He slithered down his shoulder, and tried to curl around the mouse, lay across the keyboard, really anything to get Chase to stop working. It took a few attempts, being moved back to the shoulder every time, until the human gave in. Within minutes, a heating pad was set up in a box, a low-temperature lamp above it. He was set into the box, and Chase was in the bed next to it.

“Night Bing,”

Chase could’ve sworn he heard a “Goodnight Chase,” but that was impossible. Snakes can’t talk.

\-----------------

They were in his car, on their way to the pet clinic he worked at. Bing was originally in the box in the passengers’ seat, but moved to hang from his shoulders by the time they pulled up to the building. That was fine though, Chase just made sure to grab the box before locking the car door.

It was before opening hours, so he could have Bing looked over as soon as he came in. He wasn’t too good at examining reptiles anyways, not yet. So when he found the doc cleaning up the examining room, he figured the surprise was probably because the snake was not in the box.

“Chase, vould you mind going to check on zhe overnight animals? Zhey have not been fed yet, and Mrs. Abigail and a few of her sons will be coming at opening hours for zheir three dogs.” Schneeplestein spoke after a moment. “I’ll examine your snake in zhe meantime, and please don’t forget zheir medications zhis time.”

He groaned, already feeling the stress from her children coming as Bing was set onto the table, in the box. “Which ones are coming this time, and remind me again how many dogs they manage?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just zhe youngest three. And zhey own 15, but Erek is getting his own dog soon enough so zhe number vill soon be 16.”

Chase looked relieved on hearing which sons will be coming, but still grumbled as he left the room. As soon as he was out of the room, door shutting behind him, the doctor whirled around to face Bing. “Und vhat in zhe hell do you think you’re doing?! Get out of zhat form right now, I can’t reprimand a snake vithout seeming crazy!”

All he got was a flick of his reptilian tongue, before the movement of bones under skin and rapid body changes began. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant process, Bing having to grow rapidly before being able to start rearranging his bones and organs, and even more so if he wanted to look fully human. Instead, he opted for his more humanoid form, so it would be easier to change into a snake afterwards. Black and orange scales littered his back, climbing up his body and spreading to the sides of his face, his ears, and his shoulders. He blinked, the white lights affecting his eyes more easily since the pupils became much larger than before. Clawed, scaled hands rested on the table, and when he opened his mouth to speak, the tips of his fangs were visible if you looked closely.

“Fuckin, can you turn down the lights doc?!” Bing complained. “Or do you got some sunglasses or something, fuckin hell!” He had to cover his eyes, the brightness of the room too much for his light sensitivity.

“Nein, consider it punishment for interacting vith zhe human! You know zhe repercussions for zhat, yet you still choose to do such a thing!” Henrik had raised his tone slightly, though not enough to alert Chase that he was talking in the first place.

“Doc, he was crying, you know I’m gonna help when someone’s crying!” Bing protested.

“Not a human!”

“And why not?!” He hopped off the table, tail flicking wildly. “There’s no harm in me assisting a human, especially when said human doesn’t know I'm his daughter’s monster under the bed! Look, Doc, I know the rules. But I had to help him. You don’t understand, I physically couldn’t just leave him there sobbing his heart out!”

Henrik wasn’t meeting his eyes. He was quiet, looking down with his hair making it useless for him to attempt to see his face. “Zhe reason vhy…” he started slowly, as if he was thinking over each word carefully. “Is because I know firsthand zhe results of vhat happens. I am zhe results, and I don’t vant to see another family destroyed by our laws.”

He finished putting away the last few items, before walking to the door. “You have four days for me to cover for you. I suggest afterwards you find a new charge for zhe nights. Change back before Chase sees you like zhis.” Henrik opened the door to leave.

Chase was standing there, three leashes in his hand and seeming very, very shocked.

They hadn’t been as quiet as they seemed. And now it seemed like Chase and Bing had both seen a ghost. Henrik, on the other hand, shoved Chase into the room and took the leashes from his hand. “I vill take care of zhe dogs. Don’t destroy zhe office please.” He treated it as if it was an everyday thing, to see the snake you were taking care of suddenly very much not a snake yet still a snake in front of your eyes. They could only stare at each other as Henrik shut the door behind himself.

It took a few moments for Chase to finally break the silence, and it was a whisper of a question at that.

“You’re not Samantha’s pet, are you?”

He sat down for a moment, having to register what exactly just happened, and that the man curling up in front of him, most likely afraid, was the snake he was caring for last night.

Neither expected the silence to be broken by Chase laughing silently to himself. Bing wasn’t sure if he should be afraid, or be relaxed. But Henrik wouldn’t leave him in here alone if he was in danger...right?

“I-Is this why you were makin me get off the computer last night?!” Chase laughed, some of Bing’s actions making much, much more sense now.

He blinked. This...this was not the reaction he was expecting to get. He was definitely not expecting him to start laughing like this. Yet he couldn’t help but join in the laughter, until he nearly fell off the examination table.

“Hey, you try dealing with a snake that wants you to sleep for some reason!”

“Hi, I’m Bing, and I am the snake!”

They were both laughing again, Bing’s tail instinctively wagging like a dog while Chase continued to piece together the events of last night. 

 

Meanwhile, Henrik was assisting the mother of 16 children, most of which were adopted, with the dogs at the front desk when a crash could be heard from the examining room, followed by laughter. “Mama,” the youngest, Erek, tugged on Abigail’s skirt. “What’s that noise?”

“Probably just nothing,” Henrik reassured the child, handing the woman the leashes for her three dogs. “Chase most likely fell vhile examining a pet. I’d have no vorries though, zhey will be fine.”

And they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Henrik is a mix between human and monster, one of very, very few, and the oldest one to live. His hair is permanently green, he has sharp teeth, his nails do like to try and grow into claws, and his eyes are very, very slightly slitted and can glow in the dark. Chase knows this, but not why. He works in the medical field for monsters, and since most monsters are more animal-based, his coverup is a vet.


End file.
